Blood Wrath
by PhantomTigre
Summary: Someonething is killing off students and teachers at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione think its Draco, but is it? I wrote this with my sister Snowbear several years ago.
1. The Wolfling

A/N: This takes place in the summer after Harry's seventh year. Every summer, Hermione visits Victor Krum. And now for the story!

_The wolfling was hungry. It trotted along, its large paws sinking deep into the snow, yet it made no noise. Stopping, it lifted its nose to the air. Yes, there it was, the scent it was looking for. With a gust of wind the unmistakeble smell of humans filled its nostrils. _

_Barely containing the urge to howl it continued on its way, the steady going trot. Soon it knew it was close. It could hear the human trudging through the snow. Then it stopped suddenly. A group of reindeer were gathered in a meadow nearby. Licking its lips, it could almost feel the blood in its mouth. _

_No! It was not looking for a reindeer tonight, although they would make much better prey then the human it was after._

_Continuing on it thought just how lucky those reindeer were, tonight they were safe. The human was sweating now, it made his scent come in thick and strong. _

_Surely it knew by now that death was on his heels. The human turned around, clumsily and screamed when he saw the wolfling. The wolfing stared hungrily at it, wanting to leap on him and sink its claws into his flesh. _

_The man pulled out his wand and shot a spell at the wolfling, who easily danced aside. _

_Now he decided to run. The wolfling smiled and loped after it, staying just behind him with ease. Then the human stumbled and fell, and now the wolfling lept, pushing the man into the ground, its claws sinking deep into his skin._

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the train to Hogwarts at the beggining of their seventh year. 

Ron was busily talking about a murder that had taken place up north, "Have you heard of that murder?"

"I really need to get the Daily Prophet," Harry muttered to himself, as he shook his head.

"No, I haven't. My issue of the prophet didn't come this month, so I haven't heard the latest knews," Hermione said as the found a empty compartment and sat down. 

"It was Victor Krum. They think it was by a werewolf, there wasn't any human prints, just wolf prints," Ron said. 

"Really? Krum was killed?" Hermione asked, astonished, her eyes round.

"Yeah," there was a picture of the body, it was horrible, he'd been mutilated!" Ron said with a shudder.

"I wonder who did it, I mean if it was a werewolf, then who is the werewolf?" Harry asked thinking the same thing that Hermione and Ron were probably thinking.

"Lupin?" Hermione suggested.

"No, it can't be, he isn't up north! And he'd never do something like that!" Ron argued.

"Its not Lupin," Harry assured Ron. After several hours the train slowed down and they all trudged off the train and into the carriges. 

Harry actually watched the sorting and then all three of them enjoyed the feast. 

Hermione didn't eat that much, she kept glancing at her watch and picking at her food.

"Feeling sorry for the house elves, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not feeling that great. Too many chocolate frogs on the train I suppose," she said sleepily. 

After the feast they headed up to their dormitories and went to sleep.

***


	2. Draco

_Ah, Hogwarts at last. The wolfing padded into the forbidden forest hoping it would find good prey there, maybe it would kill a unicorn. Such peaceful loving creatures. It would put up a good fight and all the humans would come and be horrified at what kind of horrible creature would kill a unicorn. A wolfling would. It grinned at the thought and lifted it's nose to sniff the air, sifting through all the smells, looking for the unicorn one, he didn't care about any rumored curse, even so it wouldn't affect it, it was a wolfling, not born of the pack, but never the less, a wolfling._

_Finding the scent it turned and trotted after it. He could smell it, it was grazing in a meadow, as the wolfling approached the unicorn lifted its head. The unicorn could not sense it but it could sense the evil running off the wolfling. It reared and whinnyed challenging the wolfling to fight. It accepted and bound toward the unicorn. It reared again and lunged, striking with its hooves. The wolfling easily dodged and rammed the unicorn down with its paw. The moon was full and as the unicorn struggled up it grinned. Anyone finding the unicorn would believe a werewolf did it. The wolfling advanced on the unicorn snarling when suddenly a shout behind it made it pause. The unicorn tripped and fell, it was at the wolfling's mercy._

_Then the wolfling, hearing a snap behind turned its head and saw a large man with a cross bow standing behind him. The wolfling lunged and man dodged, loosing a arrow at it. It hit the wolflings side, it hurt and the pain made it angrier. The man loosed another arrow this one slicing its tail. Snarling it lunged again and the man punched the wolfling it its side, then loosing another arrow, this one also hit its side and blood leaked onto its golden brown coat. Snarling it slashed across the man's chest, and grinned as the smell of blood filled the air. The man loosed another arrow and another, both hitting the wolflings chest. The wolfling banged the man to the ground and lashed his face, slamming his other paw into the man's chest. He gasped, the air in his chest gone, suddenly, unexpectdedly the man pulled a silver knife and of his pocket and slashed the wolfling's leg. It let out a howl of anger and ran off, for like werewolves only silver through the heart would kill it and it would not take any chances._

***

Draco woke up in his bed. He felt sick, just awful. Perhap he'd gotten the flu. That'd be bad, he couldn't afford to miss any classes. As he sat up pain ran though his body. He looked down and saw his shirt was bloody, huge rips torn through it. Confused he tossed it off. Looking down he saw bloody scrapes across his chest. He gaped at the raw wounds. Where had those come from? Trying to remember what had happend last night a misty red memory drifted up. A image of a unicorn, fighting back at him came. Why? He hadn't been in the Forest last night, had he? Trying to remember more all he got was a new image.

An image of Hagrid, the stupid oaf who patrolled the grounds was what he got. The man was bloody and he was fighting something as well, his crossbow was in his hand. Draco ran for the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. What was happening? Where did these images come from. Certainly he wasn't wandering around at night and Hagrid was still alive and well.

The images were vivid; just too vivid to be dreams and there was the bloody scrapes across his chest. He went back to the his bed and pulled on a new shirt. Glancing around he saw yellow eyes glared at him in the darkness. Draco jumped and then realized it was Pansy' black cat, Shadow. That explained the scrapes, yet they seemed a bit large for cat's claws and why would Shadow attack him anyway? Why hadn't Draco woken up? He shrugged, dismissing his doubts. Perhaps the visions were just nightmares, rising from the depths of his mind. He smiled, his brain certainly came up with wild things. Slowly his thoughts drifted back into sleep.

***

The next morning at breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was chattering in low voices, rumors were going around that the werewolf was here and it had attacked Hagrid.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco listened, even more pale then usual, to Pansy telling him what had happened over the night.

He could be phsycic, but he'd never done well in divination, it was stupid, he'd always thought, but now he having dreams with Hagrid attacked, and then Hagrid actually being attacked.

It means nothing, he told himself, lots of people have dreams where people get attacked, it was just a coincidence. At least now they wouldn't have Care of Magical Creatures for a few days until they found a subsitute. 

Draco had potion next, he liked Potions, it was his best subject, and Snape always gave extra points to Slytherin.

When he got to the room, down in the dungeons, he sat down and did the warm-up on the board. He sneered as a few Hufflepuffs wandered in. One bad thing about Potion was often he had it doubles with another house.

"Today we are making forgetting potions, they will randomly cloud up a chunk of your memory, in order to remember this peice of information, some one will have to tell it to you, and you will remember, if no one tell you, you will remember in less than two hours. Now watch carefully as I show you how to make it," Snape said and began assembling the ingrediants and putting them into his cauldron, while telling the class exact instructions. 

Draco followed his directions exactly and was soon finished. As others eventually Professor Snape told them to test their potions. Pouring his potion into a goblet Draco drank it down in one gulp.

He looked around the room, obviouly the potion hadn't worked since he hadn't forgotten anything. He looked up at Snape and suddenly he realized he had no idea what house he was in! Looking at the people around he saw a few people he could identify as Hufflepuffs. Horrifed, he wondered if he perhaps was in Hufflepuff. No, he _had _to be in Slytherin. _Every _Malfoy was in Slytherin, yet he couldn't recall his father being mad about his house.

He noticed one Hufflepuff, Terry Boot, had forgotten his name. Draco snickered. 

Others had forgotten other things, like what classes they had, or who was their friend and who wasn't. Still, Draco thought, they got it easy. _He_ had forgotten his house.

Turning to Goyle he was about to ask but found that his friend had forgotten how to speak. Draco shook his head. He hadn't thought Goyle could get any stupider. Looking for Crabbe, he found the poor boy had forgotten what class he was in.

"Crabbe, this is Potion," he told him and watched relief spread across his face, "Now would you please tell me what house we're in?"

Crabbe, now fully aware of what was going on laughed and said, "Slytherin Malfoy!"

A few minutes later Snape dismissed them, after telling them to right a two foot essay on their experience with the potion. Draco didn't have to worry, Snape would accept a foot long one from him. 


	3. Werewolf?

"I can't believe it! They're saying Lupin did it and he's miles away!" Ron cried, outrages as the three hurried out of the last class of the day.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing and see Hagrid," Harry said, dropping his books off at the dormitories.

Stepping inside they saw Hagrid, laying in a huge bed, covered in bandages. Hermione paled as she saw him. 

"Hagrid?" asked Harry, stepping over to the bed.

Surprisingly, no Madame Pomfrey came swooping down to usher them out of the room, insistent that Hagrid needed rest.

Hagrid, awake and conscious smiled weakly at them, "That weren't a normal werewolf," he told them.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

"Are you ok, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that unicorn wasn't. Whatever it was, it got that poor thing bad," Hagrid told them, obviously upset.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Harry wondered.

Hagrid nodded, "Yeh three get off, its a nice day today."

Ron nodded, "Get well soon."

Waving goodbye they left and headed outside, for Hagrid was right, it _was _a very nice day.

Sitting down by the lake they discused the incident.

"Like Hagrid said, that was no werewolf," Ron agreed.

Harry nodded, "then what was it?"

"Perhaps a different type of werewolf, I bet they have it in the library!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Whats with books and Hermione?" Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at him.

"No, Hermione's right, if we jut do a bit of research..." Harry began.

"Maybe we shouldn't actually get invovled in this. I mean isn't the Ministry already taking care of this?" Hermione suggested.

Harry sighed, "Right again. Let just relax, lots of dangerous thing live in the Forest, right?"

"Right," Ron said.

***

_The wolfling was out again, and this time to kill. It desperatly wanted to sink its teeth into human flesh, so long it was until the last time it had made a kill. It stalked down to the lake and stared at the moonlight glistening on the water. Who would possibly be out here to kill? Lifting its nose to air and searched for a human scent._

_There! Some idiotic student was wandering the grounds at night! Stealthily it crept over to the Womping Willow, where a young girl was standing near a small fire. The wolfling smiled, recognizing the girl as Pansy Parkinson. _

_Standing about ten feet away from the wolfling it quickly made itself known by lifting its snout towards the moon and howling long and clear. _

_Pansy froze and slowly turned around, fear etched across her face. The wolfling met her eyes and growled lowly. Pansy shrieked and a handful of papers she had been burning flew from her hands and she ran, stumbling acros the grounds._

_It didn't bother to follow so soon, it knew it could easily catch her. It peered at one of the papers and almost laughed, despite the fact it couldn't, not without the human vocal cords. _

_Pansy had been burning her grades, so parents wouldn't know what horrible grades she was receiving. Looking to where the girl had run and lept into a run after her._


	4. Its

Whispers ran through the hall that morning, hushed and scared. There had been another attack that night. And this time, someone was actually dead, Pany Parkinson, mauled to death just down by the lake.

All outdoor classes had been canceled and Quidditch was off until the murderer was found. Two people were the main suspects of the gossiping kids of Hogwarts. Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. 

"No matter how hard I try, I can't be sad about her death," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Me too," Harry agreed, "I feel kinda guilty."

Hermione looked at them in astonishment, "I can't say you two don't surprise me somtimes. You don't even feel _pity _that such a young life was wasted? Gone forever? Actually, I just feel sorry that she had such a bad attitude towards life."

She continued eating her breakfast.

"No Quidditch," Harry sighed unhappily.

"At least it's a Saturday," Ron said, looking on the bright side of things.

"A weekend we won't be spending outside," Harry added.

"I have lots of homework," Hermione said cheerfully, "It should take me at least half the weekend."

Ron looked sick.

"Snape gave us soo much homework," Ron stated.

"I suppose its off to the Library," Harry said, standing up and heading out. Ron and Hermione followed.

***

Draco walked into the great hall, severely shaken and white, in the great hall the aroma of warm sausage rose to meet him. Gagging he hurried out. He wasn't hungry; not after a dream like that. Pansy wasn't dead and she certainly wasn't killed by him. Though come to think of it, he hadn't seen her all morning. It was then that he heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. Hermione seemed to notice his stare, for she turned and glanced at him. Draco looked away, he then realized what they were saying. No, it couldn't be, Pansy was dead, killed by a werewolf. Stunned, Draco managed to stumble back to the Slytherin common room, where he collapsed on his bed.

***

Professor Trelawny, after consulting her tea leaves, divintation globe, all her magical divining tools had determined who she believed had really attemped to murder Hagrid and had killed the unicorn.

She walked stifly; amazed at visions that she had received; straight to Dumbledore's office she knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the reply.

Inside, Dumbledore sat at his desk on in a chair to the side sat Draco Malfoy, trying to hedge his way out of trouble. Trelawny stared at the boy and asked, "Professor," she said faintly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe," she glanced at Draco, "I know who has murdered our dear friend Hagrid. It's"_-_

And with that she fainted on the floor .Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and Draco turned very white.

***

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood in the infirminary talking to Hagrid. Hermione glanced at the bed where Trewlawny lay. For a moment she opened her eyes.

"Hermione," she said in a dazed voice, and lapsed back into unconsciousness. 

"Professor Dumbledore, is sayin' Trewlawny knew who it was, jes' didn't manage to get the name out," he chuckled, "Dumbledore'll catch 'im in no time! Yeh best be going now, Pompfrey, the ol' hag, she'll be swooping in on yeh to leave anytime now."

"Bye Hagrid," Ron said.

"I hope you get well soon," Hermione said as they left the room, closing the door behind them


	5. Framed

A few days later; and getting close to Halloween; Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves piled with homework, almost too busy for any free time to do whatever they wanted. Hagrid was almost better and could be seen strolling about the grounds.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand, had managed to escape homework by for one, getting off with no homework from Snape, and by getting Crabbe and Goyle to do it, hoping they wouldn't mess up and get him a bad grade.

He recalled the argument as he wandered by the Forbidden Forest...

"But why should we do your homework?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"Because _I _shouldn't have to do it! I am a Malfoy!" he had yelled and then stormed out of Slytherin.

Because he was a Malfoy. Had he really said that? Come to think of it, he didn't even _like _being a Malfoy. Watching the grass crunch under his feet he wondered if it really had been him that almost killed Hagrid or if it was just some really weird dream. Suddenly, he felt himself getting very dizzy and blackness washed over him. Faintly he recalled hitting the ground and then nothing.

***

_The wolfling was out again, this time it was on business. It couldn't have people blabbing out its secret to the world now could it? Stalking through the building it crept into the Hospital Wing, where Professor Trewlawney was still out cold._

_Putting it's front paws up on the side of the bed it watched her chest rise up and down, her heart beating gently. Licking its lips it decided her death would have to be quick, so people wouldn't hear it. _

_With a silently fatal snap Trewlawney was dead and her throat was ripped open, blood bubbling out of it. Holding the urge to eat her as well, it stalked away, without a backward glance at the dead body laying in the darkness._

_But it's night was not over. No, it still had quite a bit of work to do. _

_Creeping into the Forbidden Forest it walked into a small clearing where an old hut was. Inside it had stolen a few of Lupin's things and made it look as if Lupin was hiding out in the Forest. Making sure there was lots of prints around the house it trotted back, making deep prints in the soggy ground. _

_Its paws nice and muddy it trotted back through Hogwart and back to the Hospital Wing and made muddy prints around Trewlawney's bed._

_Laughing in its mind, the wolfling ran off into the night, ready to hunt._

***

His heart racing Draco woke up in his bed, in the Slytherin common room, not out by the Forbidden Forest, to his relief. There had been another killing. Now Draco was sure of it, especially since new scrape laced across his chest, making it painful to even breath. Every time he had a dream, there was a killing. And this time it was Trewlawney. So clearly could he remember the smell of her blood as it pulsed out of her torn neck. To his horror, he realized that he _liked _the feeling, remembering her dead body. He wanted to go back there and tear her open, sinking his fangs-

No! Draco shook his head. He didn't even _have _fangs. He had teeth. Everyday, normal teeth. He climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. A shower would help. Yes, a shower would clear his mind. 

He let the hot water run down his back and off his nose. So hot it almost scalded his back. A while later he heard Crabbe and Goyle banging on the door for their turn. 

Sighing he got out and dressed. Sure enough, he felt refreshed and sure of himself. Sauntering down for breakfast he was reminded of his dream once he heard the now familiar chatter of horror and fear in the Great Hall. 

He flopped down at the table and chewed on a sausage as he listened to someone, he couldn't recall who, tell him exactly what had happened. Professor Trewlawney had been killed in her bed, and muddy footprints led to a hut in the forest. Draco listened to this. There had been no hut in his dreams. In the hut there was a few of Remus Lupin's belongings. With this, the Ministry had gone to Lupin's home and sent him to Azkaban without a trial.

Surprised, Draco grinned, the old werewolf would get caught for something sooner or later. Yet, Lupin wasn't the killer, Draco knew that. Shrugging, he thought, all the better for me.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were stunned.

"But Lupin isn't the killer. _We _know he wouldn't do that. _Dumbledore _knows he didn't do it!" Ron exclaimed, outraged.

"Yes, but the _Ministry _doesn't know Lupin like we do," Hermione told him.

"We've just got to find out who it is!" Harry said, determined.

He glanced at Draco, noticing the fact that he looked very tired and out of it. Hermione followed his gaze and snorted.

"I dislike him as much as you do, but there is _no way _it could be Malfoy," Hermione shook her head.

"But it makes perfect sense! He was out hunting, and came upon Hagrid, so tried to kill him. Pansy, who is always around him, being a real pain, dies as well. Then Trelawney dies as well, she must have known he was the killer, so pow! And she's dead too!" Ron said, excited.

Harry nodded, Hermione still looked unsure, but after a moments thought, she too, agreed with Ron.

***

A few weeks later, Harry and Ron were walked down the halls, on the way to the library to look up some homework. Suddenly, Ron held up a hand to stop. 

In the empty classroom ahead, two voices were drifting out. Malfoy's angry voice could be heard shouting.

"You said you'd get the Calypso Bark for the Potion! Do you have any idea what this will do to my grade?" Malfoy demanded.

"Sorry! I forgot, I've been really busy with homework!" Lavender's voice argued back.

"That was homework!" Malfoy told her and stormed out, not even noticing Harry and Ron.

They exchanged glances and hurried to the Library, where Hermione was.

"Hermione!" Ron said as they rushed in, recieving a loud SHHH! From Madam Pince.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from a book.

"We've just heard Malfoy talking to Lavender, and he was really angry. Just wait, I'll bet Lavender gets killed soon!" Ron said in a loud whisper.

Harry nodded violently.

"_If _Lavender dies. If she does, then we go to Slytherin, if not, then, well I suppose we were wrong," Hermione said cooly, and turned back to her books.

***

_The wolfling chuckled with pleasure. Lavender! Pitiful girl! She shouldn't be walked among the hallways at night. Its silent paws crept along the stone floors after the girl._

_She knew it was after her. Her instinct was telling her death was on her heels! Licking its lips the wolfling kept at a steady pace behind Lavender, who was now running through the halls._

_With one last bound the wolfling pinned the girl to the ground, its breath hot on her neck. And with one swipe all her troubles were over, her head rolling off into another classroom._

_And that night, the wolfling had a feast. _


	6. Bloody Hell

Within five hours of teachers finding Lavender's body, everything was canceled, classes, quidditch, and meals. Trained hitwizards patrolled the hallways. Trolls guarded the entrances. Students were required to travel in groups of fve, with one teacher at least. 

"It's Draco," Ron said, looking pale.

Hermione nodded.

"But how do we prove it?" asked Harry, sitting next to the fire.

"Perhaps, if we sneaked into the Slytherin common room, under the invisiblility cloak of course, and poked around..." Ron started.

"Bad idea. One, we don't know the password and two, there's too much of a chance that we'll be caught," Hermione pointed out, "you're rushing into things."

"Hermione's right. We could try the Polyjuice Potion again," Harry suggested.

"No!" Hermione said quickly.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"I mean, maybe the invisibility cloak would be better after all," Hermione stated.

"Oh, I know what this is about! _You _just don't want to accidently turn into a cat again!" Ron said.

Hermione turned red and looked down, "well, thats part of it... But it takes so long to do and all..."

"Alright, so, tonight, under the invisibility cloak, we sneak into Slytherin," Harry said, whispering.

"Not tonight! I've got homework tonight!" Hermione said.

"Well, we haven't go much time..." Ron said, thinking.

"You two go by yourselves. Only two fit under that cloak comfortably anyway," Hermione suggested.

"Alright, plus Ron and I've been there before," Harry pointed out. 

_Later that evening..._

Madam Pince stepped into the Gryffindor common room, "All who wish to come to the Library now is the time!"

Hermione stood up and wished Harry and Ron good luck nervously. Then he followed the large group of Gryffindor's wishing to complete homework.

Once they were gone Harry and Ron ran up into the dormitory and put on the cloak. They crept out of the Gryffindor common room and out into the hallways.

They walked down the hall to the Slytherin entrance. Luckily there were some Slytherins just entering and they were able to slip through. They quickly sneaked up to the seventh year boys' dormintory.

"Okay so which one is Draco's bed?" Ron whispered peering around.

"Ummm, look for robes with his name on it," Harry suggested, shedding the cloak, deciding no one was there.

"Okay, you check over there, I'll start here," Ron said and began shuffling through clothes.

Harry did the same at the other end.

"Ewww, dirty socks!" Ron said tossing them away and moving on to the next bed.

"Ah ha!" Harry grinned, pleased, holding up some robes, with Draco Malfoy sewn on. Ron hurried over.

"Okay, so if he killed all those people, he must have bloody clothes or something, a cloth from Lavender, Trewlawny, Hagrid, or Pansy's clothes!" Ron said prying open Draco's trunk.

"Hey look at this," Harry said, tentatively pulling out the bloody robes from beneath his bed. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron said gaping.

"This is proof enough that Draco's the killer, come on, we have to bring this to Dumbledore." Harry said his face tight.

"Don't touch it with your fingers, hold it with a cloth, you'll get fingerprints on it!" Ron said handing a shirt to Harry.

The pulled the invisibility cloak back over them and the robes and back down to the Slytherin common room. 

Madam pince was there with some Gryfindors that had finished studying, Hermione was not amoung them,"Any Sytherins who want to come to the library, come with me!"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked and watched as Draco walked out the door with Madam Pince. He was the only Slytherin going with her, actually the only student going with her.

"Oh no! Hermione must still be in the library, Draco is going there with Madam Pince, he'll kill her and Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Dumbledore!"

"We don't have time to go to Dumbledore! By the time we convince him Draco's the killer Hermione will be dead!" Ron argued, Harry nodded and they rushed out of the common room. 

Once in the library they threw off the invisibility cloak only to see Madam Pince's body lying dead, with long gashes running down her front.

Swallowing Harry and Ron continued hearing Hermione and Draco's voices.

They ran through the rows of shelves of books to see Hermione and Draco both standing up, talking quietly. 

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "Draco's the killer! We have proof!"

Hermione stared at them and then did something very unexpected.

She smiled. 


	7. They'll Be Back

"Oh really?" she asked in a voice very unlike her own, "I never suspected!"

"Ummm, Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. 

"You see, Draco isn't the killer, _I_ am the killer," she stated, smiling cheerfully. 

Ron and Harry turned white as the truth on them, "But, it can't be, you see..."

"Oh, no, it couldn't be_ Hermione_! Not Hermione!" She mocked.

This was a version of Hermione Harry and Ron had never known. They gaped.

"Oh I see! You want to know how I became a wolfling!" Hermione said, "Its all Victor Krum's fault you know, always inviting to his home for the summer. Wolflings come from the north, a whole pack lives up there. They recruited me, turning me into a wolfling."

Hermione's fingernails were growing longer and her teeth pointier.

"_I_ killed Victor Krum, as a reward, for helping to recruit me, and you thought I actually liked him, well I used to. The old me, the human me."

She shuddered. Golden Brown fur rippled over her body.

"Now, Draco will be a wolfling!"

She turned to him, "ever wonder where you got those long scrapes from? From me, a wolflings mark of its love."

"Ewww!" Ron said. Hermione, or what used to be Hermione, glared. A huge golden brown wolf stood where she had been, now her words came to them as thoughts.

_You see, I came to Hogwarts, to recruit a mate. Draco was the perfect choice, strong, young, and already he had a thirst for blood, he would be easy to recruit. Then that stupid Hagrid had to interfere when I was hunting, I didn't even manage to kill him properly! I blamed it all on that fool werewolf Lupin. Then there was Pansy, always hanging around Draco, I had to get rid of her. Trewlawny, that stupid seer, couldn't have her telling my secret to the world! She had to go as well! And now for you my darling Draco!_

The wolf turned to face Draco.

_The wolf is inside you, it wants to come out, I know you've felt it before. Its inside everyone. All you have to do, is kill them. _

She looked at Harry and Ron, now, if possible, even paler than before.

"Hermione, you don't know what your saying, we can cure you!" Ron stuttered.

_You think I like being human?_

She shuddered.

_I dispise humans, they smell, they're weak, worthless, simple-mined happy fools. They have no defenses. You think you know what love is? Human love is shallow, as weak as they are. Wolfling love is strong passionate, bound down to the very bottom of their heart and soul!_

"Wolflings don't have souls!" Harry spat.

_I take that personally!_ She lept at Harry, eyes burning with hatred. Suddenly she stopped in mid leap and turned to Draco. Silvery gray fur was sprouting over his body.

_Draco, come on, you know you want it. The blood, to rip, tear, destroy, to lap the blood of your enemy up, can't you taste it on your lips!_

Draco was a full wolf now, he snarled and started toward Harry and Ron, Hermione very visibly smiled.

Suddenly their cry, and Draco stopped. Neville burst into the room and looked around.

"Harry! Ron!" He whipped out his wand, as Draco lept, for them. Neville shoved Harry and Ron out of the way to meet the full force of the wolfling.

Draco clawed severing his neck in half. Neville's head rolled at Harry and Ron's feet. They ran, from the sounds of ripping, tearing, snarling, and cracking bones. 

When Harry and Ron returned with Dumbledore and all the hit wizards all that was left of Neville, was the blood spattered floor and a few bones. Madam Pince was confirmed dead. Red footprints showed that Hermione and Draco had lept out the window, fleeing Hogwarts.

"I have a feeling that won't be the last of them," Dumbledore said strong anger in his eyes. 


End file.
